


Ayame and The Year of The Snake

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [5]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Ayame.1. Ayame Explains Clothing . . .2. TBA(When there is no more room in the summary, it will be put in the first chapter)





	Ayame and The Year of The Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was just practiced for dialogue for Ayame and the tiro - it’s really short because of that but I might add to it. . .- and is from my prompt: “Ayame tells of his love of women and women’s fashions. Hatori is confused, and Shigure is all for it- though, doesn’t know if he really understands it or not. . . “  
Feel free the prompt if you’d like.  
I am practicing writing as Ayame for a roleplay so - I’ve written a couple of stories for him . . .

The three of them marched up into the second floor to Shigure’s house and dropped all their bags in a row.

Hatori immediately sat on his desk, and Ayame sat on the bed, and Shigure sat on the floor, and they began their looking at their homework. While they were more skimming through their work or at least Hatori was, Hatori worked on his homework knowing that if he didn’t figure out his homework, his father would get quite upset.

Behind him, Shigure and Ayame were busy talking about things, and it was getting hard to ignore them as they seemed to purposely get louder and louder, until finally, Hatori looked up with a furrowed brow, “What?”

Shigure giggled, “Ayame.”

Ayame blinked, “It’s not that funny! Hatori, I like women’s clothing. I’ve worn them before, and I love the way they feel on the body so freeing so nice. I aspire to make a living creating them!” He announced, standing up as if in a lecture, “Women’s clothing!” He said, clenching his fist to show his passion and commitment to this goal.

Hatori rolled his eyes, “That’s great, now shush,” Hatori said, pushing him down if his father he’d about this he wouldn’t be pleased and would most likely end the day with chasing Ayame and Shigure out of the door, “Let’s finish our schoolwork and then you can tell us all about your plans with clothing.”


End file.
